


[ART] The Past, the Present, and the (im)Possible Future

by WaterMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Art, Don't Drink and Thwip, Identity Porn, Idiots to friends to lovers, M/M, Peter Stop Crying So Damn Much, Peter Stop Puking So Damn Much, Sloppy Identity Reveal, Spideypool Big Bang 2020, adults having adult problems, art with feelings, please love Wade's booty pop that ass alone took me like four hours to paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterMe/pseuds/WaterMe
Summary: My art for the Spideypool 2020 Big Bang, for Jennicide's "The Past, the Present, and the (im)Possible Future"Fic Summary: Peter B. Parker drops back into his crapshoot reality after a little detour to an alternate universe. He thinks he might have finally figured out to to make it work again with MJ, but he forgets that there’s still that infamous “Parker Luck” to contend with. (Un)Fortunately for him, there’s a totally available Deadpool on his side of the multiverse who’s been waiting years for a chance to pick him up!
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2020 Collection





	[ART] The Past, the Present, and the (im)Possible Future

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Past, the Present, and the (im)Possible Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112846) by [Jennicide (yenyen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide). 



> Thanks to Jen for writing such an amazing story, and for being so great to work with! If you're like me, you love that sad boy Peter B., and you'll love this fic <3
> 
> [Share this art on Tumblr!](https://waterme-stories.tumblr.com/post/641859844884905984/my-art-for-prose-aplenty-jennicides-story-the)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
